


For Science

by goofball46



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Science Girlfriends, alison x cosima brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball46/pseuds/goofball46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima turns to Alison for advice. Then acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

“And I really like her and I didn’t know who to talk to because Sarah’s so disapproving because she thinks that I should stay away because she might be my monster but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and it’s messing up my brain.” Cosima finishes quickly, then holds her breath as she waits for Alison’s response. Alison’s never heard her this frazzled before; Cosima was always the one she could rely on to keep her cool.

“Wow, Cos… You really like this girl, don’t you?”

“I do. I mean, with Donny, how did you feel? How did you know he was right for you?”

“I… I just would look at him and think that he was the only one I wanted to be with. I could sit for hours just listening to him talk or even just sit with him doing nothing, as long as we were together. Of course, that fades over time and my recent freak out hasn’t helped anything.”

“That’s how I feel about Delphine. I can’t breathe around her. When I see her, it’s like everything that’s wrong in the world is suddenly right. I want to travel with her and I want to stay up late with her and I want to watch her react to American cult classics. I want to do everything with her and it’s driving me insane. I can’t focus on my classes or anything. And I know she might be my monitor, but when I’m with her, it’s like none of that matters.”

“You know I like to keep things under control.”

Cosima sighs dejectedly. “Yeah.”

“But in this case, Cos, for God’s sake, just go for it. If she turns out to be your monitor, we’ll deal with that when we come to it. But make yourself happy first. Take the leap of faith.”

Cosima grins. “Thanks, Ali.”

“No problem. Now I have to take the kids to a soccer game, but call me and tell me how it goes.”

“I promise.” Cosima hangs up, just in time to hear a knock on her door. She leaves her phone on the bed and goes to answer the door. “Delphine!”

“Cosima,” Delphine responds with a smile. Cosima’s chest tightens at the way her name rolls off of Delphine’s tongue. “Can I come in?”

“Of course. W-What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.” Cosima feels her heart sink at the words.

“About what?” Delphine steps forward, and Cosima’s breath catches at the closeness of the other girl.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss,” Delphine says, her voice a low whisper.

“Me either,” Cosima responds breathlessly.

“Do you know why?”

Cosima shakes her head.

“I think I might. I have a hypothesis.” Delphine’s tongue darts out to wet her lips, and Cosima’s eyes flick down to track the movement. “But we need to test it, yes?”

“Um,” Cosima says eloquently. “Yeah.”

Delphine smirks and presses her lips to Cosima’s. Her lips are soft. Cosima feels like she’s on fire, every nerve ending in her body standing to attention. When she finally pulls away, Delphine is smiling and Cosima is dazed.

“Wow,” Cosima says. “Um, we should - we should do it again, yeah? For science?”

“For science,” Delphine responds, already leaning in to continue the experiment.


End file.
